


Технофобия

by BlueSunrise, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Humor, WTF_Starbucks_Team_2lvl, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-09 12:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3249074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSunrise/pseuds/BlueSunrise, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда Стив заявил, что Зимний Солдат переедет вместе с ним в Башню Мстителей, Тони ожидал некоторых неудобств.<br/>О вопросах безопасности можно даже не упоминать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Технофобия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Technophobia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840963) by [lucymonster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucymonster/pseuds/lucymonster). 



Когда Стив заявил, что Зимний Солдат переедет вместе с ним в Башню Мстителей, Тони ожидал некоторых неудобств. Даже если оставить в стороне инцидент с отцеубийством – на что Тони был готов пойти по доброте душевной и из великого желания заселить эти апартаменты, – он не ожидал найти много общего с тихим, упрямым и неухоженным советским убийцей, в данный момент наблюдающим за ним с порога, будто загнанная в угол крыса, следящая за пальцами потенциального дрессировщика.

В этом взгляде сплошные зубы. Он действует на нервы и странно притягивает.

– Рад тебя видеть, Кэп, – приветствует Тони, пока вновь прибывший беспардонно осматривает холл, выискивая непосредственные смертельные угрозы. – И тебя, конечно… кстати, как ты сейчас себя называешь? Джимми? Джей Би? Soldat?

Барнс только пожимает плечами. Позади него Стив грозно сверкает глазами на Тони.

Похоже, «неудобства» – это правильное определение. Это ничего. Тони вполне способен мириться с неудобствами.  
– Будь по-твоему, Атлас. Пошли, я покажу твои комнаты. Полностью меблированные, отличный вид на город, в шаговой доступности от местных магазинов и общественного транспорта… стоят каждого пенни, помяните мои слова.

У Барнса ошарашенный вид. Он таращится на Стива глазами испуганного оленя и бормочет:  
– У меня нет денег.

– Каждого пенни, который я плачу, – громко заявляет Тони, и добавляет пункт «шутки» в мысленный перечень вещей, от которых придется воздержаться, пока их жилец-ходячая катастрофа не освоится на новом месте. Сразу за пунктом «боевые патроны» и «готовка Пеппер». – Потому как я владелец этого здания, на случай, если Стив этого не упомянул. И поверь мне, с теми налоговыми ставками, которые я плачу, последнее, что мне нужно – еще один поток денежных поступлений. Мой бухгалтер расплачется, если я стану брать с вас ренту.

Подаренный ему Барнсом взгляд можно описать как недоверчивый, но только если вы очень вежливый человек.

Баки шествует по коридору уверенным шагом человека, вызубрившего поэтажные планы всего здания, Стив чуть отстает.  
– Тони, – тихим и немного просительным тоном говорит он. – Я знаю, это странно, но он действительно старается. Прошу, веди себя прилично.

– Кэп, я задет, – изрекает Тони. – Я всегда веду себя прилично. Твоему парню здесь понравится, поверь мне.

И больше он об этом почти не задумывается.

***

Когда Барнс живет с вами в одном доме, он никогда ни у кого не путается под ногами – и это хорошо. Он слишком занят своими собственными хобби, коих у него великое множество: ему нравится таиться в своих апартаментах, и скрываться где-нибудь в гостиной, и прятаться на крыше. Он часто ходит в гимнастический зал и вливает в себя такое количество кофе, которого бы хватило, чтобы половина Нью-Йорка оставалась на ногах до трех утра, и произносит за день где-то от нуля до пятидесяти слов.

Когда Барнс живет с вами в одном доме и решает с кем-то пересечься, помешать ему почти невозможно – и это уже не так хорошо. Он как призрак. Умеет проходить сквозь стены.

– Твоя кофемашина неисправна, – однажды утром заявляет он, потратив целых десять процентов дневного рациона слов и напугав Тони до полусмерти. Позже Тони надо будет перемолвиться с Джарвисом насчет ограничения доступа Барнса внутри Башни.

– Это манеры у тебя неисправны, – парирует Тони, откладывая паяльник, пока не испортил еще что-нибудь. – Это частная мастерская, сюда нельзя заходить абы кому. Ну, за исключением Пеппер. И Беннера. И Коулсона, потому что никакая сила на земле не удержит его снаружи. Как бы то ни было, тебя в списке допущенных нет.

Барнс только пожимает плечами. Он часто так делает. При этом бионика жужжит, и у Тони руки чешутся ее исследовать.  
– Ты можешь ее починить?

Еще десять процентов израсходованы. Барнс сегодня в ударе.

– Конечно, скорей всего, – говорит Тони и возвращается к своему паяльнику. На монтажной плате, над которой он работал, теперь здоровенный потек. Это дешевая деталь, ее легко заменить, но она сдвигает кофейную проблему Барнса далеко вниз в списке приоритетов. Исключительно в силу фактора раздражения. – Но позже. Сейчас я работаю. Сгинь!

Барнс слова «сгинь» не понимает.  
– Это что? – у него заинтересованный вид – приятное разнообразие по сравнению со стандартным полускучающим, полуубийственным выражением, но этого недостаточно, чтобы смягчить раздражение Тони.

– Если я скажу, ты уберешься наконец? – Барнс ничего не отвечает, только выжидательно моргает. – Это апгрейд биометрических охранных сканеров Башни. Я добавил новые оптометрические сенсоры, которые еще издалека различают все стандартные параметры, и ДЖАРВИС сможет вести высокоточное сканирование в пределах Башни. А еще, – со значением добавляет Тони, – позволит мне ограничить доступ в частные зоны, базируясь исключительно на пульсе и частоте сердечных сокращений. Не пускать нежеланных посетителей и им подобных.

Это не то чтобы прозрачный намек, но Барнс все равно пропускает его мимо ушей.  
– Жуть какая, – говорит он, чем застает Тони врасплох – ему никогда не приходило в голову, что у Барнса может быть свое мнение.

– Смотрите, кто заговорил. Как бы то ни было, я объяснил тебе, что делаю. Теперь оставь меня в покое, – Тони решительно разворачивается к нему спиной и снова опускает на лицо защитный щиток.

Он не слышит, когда Барнс уходит. Но спустя некоторое время волоски на его затылке опускаются обратно. По общему мнению, не заметить его уход – просто позор. Может этот парень и ужасный киборг-убийца, но задница у него что надо.

***

Спустя двадцать четыре часа Тони устанавливает первый из новых сканеров в общей гостиной наверху.

Спустя двадцать четыре часа и пять минут первый из новых сканеров в общей гостиной наверху докладывает о неизвестной помехе.

Тони запирает дверь мастерской и продолжает паять.

 

Новая система работает, а Пеппер уезжает – всего на несколько дней, на бизнес-конференцию в Чикаго, которую никак нельзя пропустить.

– Не спали дом, пока меня не будет, – говорит она и нежно чмокает Тони в губы.

– Надеюсь, ты это всем говоришь, – отвечает Тони. – В списке потенциальных поджигателей дома я нахожусь в самом низу. Где-то под номером два. Может, даже три.

Пеппер только закатывает глаза.  
– С ним все будет в порядке, – говорит она, хотя Тони уверен, что если они оба знают, о ком он подумал – это недобрый знак. Когда речь идет о глобальных разрушениях, ничье имя не должно приходить на ум так легко. 

***

На деле выходит, что все действительно в порядке. Кэп приходит и уходит на различные миссии, Брюс как обычно скрывается в своей лаборатории, а поскольку больше никто не поддался на уговоры Тони и не переехал в Башню, половину времени они с Барнсом проводят в доме одни, что по сути куда менее сексуально, чем звучит. Барнс по большей части держится в стороне, возникая из эфира, только чтобы урвать иногда сэндвич или включить «Имперский марш», который застревает у Тони в голове. Тони не зацикливается на этих мелких неприятностях. Просто это значит, что он без помех трудится в мастерской, а новая охранная система делает свое дело и сканирует всех незваных гостей. Он начинает работу над новой автоматической системой наведения для одного из своих костюмов и не беспокоится, чем занят вампир на чердаке.

Это ошибка.

– Боже правый, – вскрикивает Тони, хватаясь для опоры за край туалетного столика. – Это же моя личная ванная.

Барнс хмурится. Он не переступает через порог – просто прислоняется к дверному косяку, будто угрюмый вампир, ждущий приглашения войти.  
– Ты просто моешь руки, – замечает он. 

– Да это не важно. Ты не можешь здесь находиться. Буквально – не можешь. У меня тут самая передовая охранная система, чтобы никто не шастал без разрешения, – ужасная мысль осеняет Тони: – Ты же не превращаешься в летучую мышь или еще что-нибудь, верно?

– Что?

– Я вот подумал, может, ты залетаешь через окно… впрочем, ладно, проехали, – Тони нетерпеливо машет рукой, Барнс продолжает хмуро глядеть на него. – Ты в моей ванной. Полагаю, есть причина, ради которой ты обошел мою охрану.

Угрюмая гримаса наконец покидает лицо Барнса. Ее сменяет чуть менее угрюмая гримаса.  
– Ты сказал, что починишь кофемашину.

Ну конечно. Дракула покидает свой гроб только тогда, когда хочет чего-нибудь выпить.

– Пока руки не дошли, – отвечает Тони. – Потому как у меня возникает множество проблем с охраной. Очень странная вещь. Ты не поверишь, какая шушера иногда просачивается внутрь.

Барнс выдерживает его пристальный взгляд. В этом он хорош – когда хочет. До ужаса хорош. Очевидно, теперь у него и на моргание рацион.  
– Охрана, – эхом вторит он, и под невозмутимым тоном Тони слышится… боже, это что, насмешка? Потом качает головой. – Кофемашина, – повторяет он, будто думает, что если озвучить свое желание, оно исполнится. 

Вся фишка в том, что Тони к этому моменту уже даже не злится. Может, это замешательство, а может, просто любопытство в нем берет верх.  
– Ну ладно, – осторожно соглашается он. – Если покажешь, как проходишь сквозь охрану, я починю твою проклятую кофемашину. Договорились?

– Договорились, – отвечает Барнс и скалится, возможно, пытаясь изобразить улыбку. Тони так и не может решить, то ли это круто, то ли чертовски страшно. Может, и то, и другое. – Какой способ ты хочешь увидеть первым?

– Какой способ? – лепечет Тони.

***

Проведя вместе полчаса в мастерской, Тони решает просто починить чертову кофемашину. Судя по восторженному энтузиазму, с которым Барнс подходит к задаче взлома системы безопасности Башни, кофеин скоро потребуется им обоим.

– Ну хорошо, – говорит он, надвигаясь на машину с отверткой. Если честно, ему самому немного любопытно, что за ужасная неисправность оказалась не по зубам человеку, для которого многофункциональная охранная система мирового класса – всего лишь легкое занимательное препятствие. Он снимает внешний корпус, заглядывает внутрь и…

– О боже мой.

– Что? – Барнс нависает над его плечом, взволнованно заглядывая в машину широко распахнутыми глазами. – Что-то не в порядке?

– Вообще-то нет, – отвечает Тони. Собственный голос доносится как бы издалека, его охватывает странный звенящий покой, который предшествует началу истерики. – Я, мм... Полагаю, тебе не пришло в голову просто очистить фильтр.

Лицо Барнса светлеет.  
– Фильтр? – он таращится на Тони как на второе пришествие Мерлина. – Это все исправит?

Тони глядит в эти яркие, полные надежды глаза и задается вопросом, во что превратилась его жизнь.

***

Когда возвращается Пеппер, они все еще в мастерской, у обоих темные круги под глазами и трехдневная щетина, и они целиком погружены в изучение схемы Башни Мстителей. Их головы почти соприкасаются.

Она улыбается и оставляет их заниматься делом.


End file.
